


Colors of Space

by supernovainparadise



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Matt Holt, Altean Pidge | Katie Holt, Altean Shiro (Voltron), Alternate Universe- Shiro isn't missing, Asexual Character, Galra Keith, Heteroromantic, Human Experimentation, Matt almost dies like five times, Multi, Season 2 spoilers, Torture, but not in a kinky way, pidge is a girl, seriously it's ridiculous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernovainparadise/pseuds/supernovainparadise
Summary: Disguises were never Pidge's forte. She's not very good at them, at least not compared to her parents, and especially to her older brother, who blended in seamlessly with other humans, and could even make himself look like the Galra. Despite Allura and Coran's encouragement and help, she still can't get them down.Matt's got disguises down, and unfortunately for him, that's not all. He can harness quintessance as a power, much like Haggar and the druids. And he's sure she knows about it, putting him in danger, as he's barely managed to keep himself hidden as a human with his abilities, he's still afraid that someone will rat him out.Until the Paladins show up, and Matt is freed. Now, it's up to Matt to master his wild abilities, and Pidge to learn the art of disguising herself.





	1. The Druids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt's been thrown to the dogs; or in this case, the druids.

Matt groaned as he was shaken awake. Blinking his eyes open sleepily to see a Galra guard standing above him, which naturally terrified him. Having a guard looking over your shoulder first thing in the morning ususally meant trouble. Before he could even protest, the guard dragged him to his feet, then pushed him out of his tent. The day had just started to begin at the work camp he was placed in, after Shiro made his escape. Galra guards and their sergeant milled around, keeping tabs on the other workers. He continued to be dragged across the plane, away from the camp, which was terrifying him.

 _Did someone find out? Do they know what I am? Do they have dad too? Did they recapture Shiro?_ A thousand thoughts whipped through his head at a million miles an hour. But one thought beat against his heart like a drum; _I'm going to die._ He was dragged up until he was quite a distance away from the camp, and then he saw the massive ship looming over him, and felt his mouth go dry as he beheld it. He had no doubt that this was Zarkon's ship, and that he was here to personally behead him. Matt felt his breath catch in his throat, and started to resist the guards, digging his heels into the clay of this planet's earth, but the guards gave an almighty tug and his feet came free, and Matt watched with growing horror as a ramp lowered, and he was dragged up it. He wanted to scream and cry, but he couldn't make a sound. He wanted to run back to his father, to tell him to run. He new he could break free what with his more powerful training and muscles, but for some reason they just wouldn't work.

They dragged him through the halls, and by the time they reached their location, Matt was shaking like a leaf. The guard threw him into the room, and shut the door behind him. Still shaking, he sat up and looked at the figure with their back to him, facing the wall. The figure turned around and it took everything in him not to scream. It was Haggar, smirking down at him.

"Well, here I was thinking that the only Alteans left were the princess and her insufferable advisor. But perhaps I should have paid better attention to those prisoners we grabbed. If you're Altean, then your father certainly is. And that also means..." her lip curled up cruelly, "One of our little Paladins is as well."

She turned towards the guard. "Find the current location of the castle. We have an Altean to capture." she turned back to Matt. "As for him, take him to the druids. I want to see if my suspicions are right. If they are, he'll live... If they're not... He'll die."

The guard saluted, then grabbed Matt and hauled him to his feet again, pulling him back into the hall, and began heading to the upper levels of the ship, before finally reaching a door, and opening it, tossing Matt in and closing the door behind him. Matt sat up, and dropped his disguise, letting his sharp and tapered ears become visible, as well as the markings under his eyes. He glanced around, but couldn't see anything. The room was pitch black. He sat, waiting for his eyes to adjust, but he could sense a figure in the dark, and then that figure's hand lit up with what looked like bright violet lightning.

Quintessance.


	2. Of Alteans and Galra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge is really starting to hate training with Keith.

Pidge lashed out with her bayard, and Keith jumped out of the way, causing her to strike the spot he had been moments before. Keith huffed, and pulled his sword up in front of his chest, his bright yellow eyes narrowed in irritation. Keith was in Galra form today, and as a result was in a very crabby mood. Pidge was fine, until he told her that she was scheduled to train with him today.

She frowned, and jumped back as Keith swung at her again. She changed her bayard's form to a grappling hook and swung the chord out, intending to wrap it around Keith's ankles, but he back handspringed out of the way.

"You need to move faster, Pidge. The strength behind your hits is good, but you aren't moving fast enough." He told her, wiping his black bangs off of his face.

Pidge scowled at him, her sharp ears pinning back against her head, like an angry cat. "Well then maybe you should be teaching me how to do that, instead of prancing past me."

Keith growled, low in the back of his throat. "I'm trying to! But you keep making the same mistakes!"

The small Altean took a deep breath, trying to control her rage. "Maybe I wouldn't, if I could train with someone other than you!"

Keith had evidently had more than enough of Pidge's back talking, so he raised his sword and ran at her. Pidge flung her bayard up, catching Keith's sword and stopping it from running through her.

She jumped back, narrowly avoiding he sharp point, and looked up. Keith's sharp teeth were bared, and his eyes glinted. And for the first time around her teammate, Pidge was scared. Her ears pinned against the back of her head in terror, and soft brown eyes widened, shining with fear.

Keith swung at the smaller paladin, and she raised her bayard again, but it clattered out of her hand when he struck it, and went sliding to the other side of the training room, and she was pressed against the wall, her breathing frantic. Keith raised his sword, and she ducked down, covering her head and neck instinctively.

The blow never came. Instead, she heard Shiro screaming at Keith to put his sword down, and to back away from her. Keith seemed to finally come to his senses, and his features began to fade back to human. Horrified, he ran out of the room, the sword reverting back to his bayard as he left.

Shiro picked up Pidge's bayard, which had reverted back, and handed it to her. Pidge looked up, and took the bayard and his hand, before flying into his warm embrace, shaking like a leaf.

Quietly, she whispered, "Don't make me train with him anymore."

"I won't." Shiro told her, holding her tight, and thinking of another Altean.


	3. Despair and Rebellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt has learned to hate the druids, and everything they stand for.

Matt whimpered as the Druid grew closer, his eyes finally adjusting to the dark. He curled up against the door, watching the Druid approach, shaking like a leaf.

The Druid raised their fist, and shot the power in their palm at Matt, hitting him square in the chest. Matt screamed, and slid onto the floor, the energy shocking through his body violently, before exiting into the panels, made specifically to catch the residual quintessence. 

Matt barely looked up, when the Druid shocked him again. Again, the energy ripped through him. Matt screamed, and turned to the Druid and watched the energy light up again, his sharp ears drooping as he realized that the Druid had no intention of giving him a rest. He could see the soft mint light from his markings glowing on the floor in front of him.

As the Druid raised his arm, several things seemed to happen at once. The first thing was that time seemed to slow down for Matt. Every move the Druid made had been slowed, and Matt could sense what it was about to do, and raised his hand, intending to stop it. The next thing was that he seemed to catch the energy in his hand. Instead of shocking him and causing pain, the energy fizzled up his arm, and became  _his_ weapon, not the Druid's.

He fired the energy back and the Druid shot across the room. Matt climbed shakily to his feet, just as the alarms of the ship went off. He felt it land, and the door to the room suddenly opened. He turned, expecting guards, but found the hall empty and darted down it.

He made it to the bottom deck when something blew a hole in the ship, causing the area to fill with dust. Matt coughed and felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up into a masked face.

He could have sworn he heard the figure take in a sharp breath as they beheld his Altean features. Two others came out of the dust behind them, and Matt looked at them.

"Who are you?" He asked, cautious but hopeful.

"We're here to help you. Stay close to us, and you'll stay safe." The masked figure told him.

Matt nodded, and followed him out into the desert planet.


End file.
